


After So Long

by fallingforfiction



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so long, he finally, really kissed her. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After So Long

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's alive and well in this because ♪this is what dreams are made of♪ Enjoy!

Sam and Mike's relationship had always been an interesting one; it was never typical.

There was a more or less  _innocent_  cat and mouse game constantly being played between them throughout the years and she wouldn't deny that she was attracted to him; who wasn't? It was far too easy to become affixed on his eyes, easy smile and the air of confidence he brought with every step he took.  _Everyone liked Mike_. He was just that kind of guy. It was also no secret that every girl in their school wanted him; even some of the guys, she had noted. That was simply the way it had always been from the first day she met him.

It was just consistent and subtle flirting with them; teasing, always laughing at each other's jokes, light touching;  _closeness_. To anyone who wasn't really paying attention, it probably  _did_ look like they were just talking. It really was innocent enough.

No matter how chaste their interactions were, she stopped flirting back when Hannah had confided in her that she had a crush on him; she wouldn't do that to a friend. He had begun dating Emily anyway and since she was in their circle of friends, it wouldn't really bode well.

They'd only ever kissed once anyhow and it was the result of an impromptu and arbitrary game of truth or dare. She had claimed the whole time that she didn't want to participate; it was so juvenile and she stressed the fact that they were  _sixteen_ , which was Sam's more kindly worded way of saying that they were too damn old to play it. They didn't listen, of course, because Chris and Ashley wanted any reason to be dared to do something with the other and Emily thoroughly enjoyed watching everyone squirm. Quite honestly, she could have just walked away from the game. She knew she could have. But for one reason or another,  _she decided to play._

It was Jess and Emily's fault that it happened; really, who else? When they were together, some form of torture was bound to ensue. Jess had whispered to Emily to choose Josh next. He picked dare and unknowingly played right into the plan. Emily dared him to kiss Ashley. When he had declined, they both smirked and reminded him that in their rules, you have to do whatever you were dared or answer any question you were asked. So he kissed her.  _Apparently, they thought it'd be funny_. Chris then broke the chain of who was next to choose, speaking up loudly and picking Mike. He cautiously spoke the word dare because he was Mike Munroe; he never picked truth, even though the look in Chris' eyes was terrifying.

That was when he dared him to kiss Sam. She was sure she'd never seen a more stone cold expression in her life; Emily's eyes had grown so dark, but she knew she couldn't take back the rule just because she didn't like where the game had gone. Their lips touched for only a few seconds and Jess concluded the game immediately after. Emily didn't talk to any of them for an entire week.

Even though it was Emily's own rule that came back to bite her, she felt bad. Still, it didn't stop her heart from inevitably skipping a beat when she heard the news months from then that they had broken up, and she absolutely hated that she was slightly happy about it. Truth be told, it was quite terrible of her; not that she could control it, but she still beat herself up about it.

Hearing Hannah positively  _gush_ about how excited she was that Mike was single didn't help anything either.

Sure, she understood that she still had major resentment toward Emily and Jess because of the prank. No one blamed her for not wanting to forgive them so easily, especially when they made no real effort to actually apologize and mean it like the others had.

Mike and Matt made up with her first because it was eating at them every second of the day and they couldn't take it anymore. Then it was Ashley. She couldn't stand the silent treatment and the images flashing in her mind of Hannah's completely hurt and betrayed look when she found out it was a prank. Everyone figured that even though Mike apologized, she wouldn't still be crushing on him. They were wrong. Sam tore herself apart because it was seeming that she liked him too. What kind of friend was she? She had to remind herself that you can't control who you like; you can only push it down.

And that's what she did; for the longest time.

It was the absolute hardest when he was flirting with her and she made the conscious decision to not flirt back. He was confused, because he'd figured she'd only stopped flirting with him because he had been with Emily. But now he wasn't.

By the time that Hannah told her she was finally over Mike and had moved on to fancying Matt with Beth aiding in her pursuit, it was too late.

She found out he had gotten together with Jessica. Jess had always been a quick operator, but it really took Sam by surprise. She didn't think Mike would have a new girlfriend so soon.

_No one did._

She allowed herself a single, blood curdling scream out of sheer frustration as she immersed herself underwater during her bath.

It was a few months later that he showed up at her door. He didn't speak a word; just walked in, eyes red and tired. They sat on the couch in complete silence for what felt like an eternity. The quiet was deafening. That's when he leaned his head on her shoulder, whispering that Jess had broken up with him. She closed her eyes for a moment, almost in disbelief.  _Out of all of the people he could have come to, he chose to come to her._  She wrapped an arm around him, stroking his shoulder with her thumb lightly. He didn't have to explain any further unless he wanted to and he knew that. That was one of the thousands of things he liked the most about her.

That was when he kissed her. After so long, he finally,  _really_ kissed her.

Sam got every question that she'd been wondering for so long answered. He felt the same about her as she did him. Because he didn't kiss her for some childish  _dare; he kissed her because he wanted to kiss her._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell if I like how this turned out, honestly...let me know you think!


End file.
